Shine
by thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: She hadn't gone to a contest in months (and how could she, with saving the world and becoming Hoenn's newest Pokemon league champion), yet that same glow that had first attracted Lissia to her still shone brightly. Lissia/May


"Oh, I just know that you're going to win." Lissia tied the red sash around May's back tighter, and then formed a red bow. Precious wasn't the right word for it, not with the way it made May look, nor did cute hold quite the right meaning. The dressing room' slighting only further emphasized her, making her glow under the bright yellow light. "You're going to go into that contest and blow everyone else away! There's no chance of anyone else coming anywhere close to beating you!"

"Pika Pikachu!" May's Pikachu added, waving her heart shaped tail back and forth.

May merely raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't give me that look!" Lissia patted her on the shoulder. "You and I both know how you did on the last contest. Only your first and you were already blowing the judges away." Lissia looked down to May's chest, where her ribbon from the previous contest gleamed. "May, you're a natural at this!" She chuckled. "Win a few more and you might just be as good as me."

May smirked.

Below her, May's Pikachu looked up at the two girls. It wore a matching dress, which swished as it moved, but was also loose enough to allow it to move and attack freely.

Pleased with the bow, Lissia stepped back. May stood up from her chair; at her full height, she was only a few inches shorter than Lissia. Lissia looked her over, starting at her brown hair, held back in two ponytails, to the back of her pink dress and the red bow around her waist.

May turned around, her arms held out. On her arms dangled bright red bracelets, save one, which held a gleaming Mega Stone. The front of her dress was free of wrinkles, the puffy sleeves ending a bit past her shoulder.

Beautiful, Lissia thought. Yes, that was the word that she had been thinking of. A common word, but the only that seem to fit.

"Why, you look just like a princess."

May's cheeks turned as pink as her dress, and she quickly turned away from her.

Lissia bit her lip.

Why did you have to say that? she thought. She stepped back.

"I'm sure that you'll do great at today's contest." Lissia's voice shook slightly as she spoke, and she quickly turned towards the door. "I know that you will, no matter what you think." There was just something about May that sparkled. She hadn't gone to a contest in months (and how could she, with saving the world and becoming Hoenn's newest Pokemon league champion), yet that same glow that had first attracted Lissia to her still shone brightly.

Like a diamond, Lissia thought. Shiny and beautiful at first glance, but also sharp and unbreakable when it needs to be.

May turned back towards her. When her hand, so soft and yet so firm, touched Lissia's shoulder, it was her who turned red.

Lissia turned her head back. "May?"

May merely nodded. Her eyes gleamed.

Lissia smiled. "No matter what you think will happen at the contest today, don't worry about it. I wouldn't stress over it if I had stopped Team Aqua and defeated the Elite Four. After doing all of that, a contest would seem easy." Lissia suddenly silenced.

May nodded again. She pulled something from her pocket and handed it to Lissia. With a quick hand motion to her Pikachu, the two were racing out of the room, both grinning from ear to ear.

When the door shut behind them, Lissia finally looked over what May had given her - a folded piece of pink paper. Carefully unfolding it, her eyes widened. May's handwriting was clear and neat. It must have been written before Lissia came in to help her get dressed, as she hadn't noticed May writing before.

"Thank you for everything," the note read. "I don't know why you're helping me, but it means a lot to me, especially from a contest star like you. I'll try my best at the contest today. I can only hope that you'll be there to watch." Below it was a doodle of a Pikachu's face. "Love, May."

Lissia smiled. She folded the paper up again and slipped it into her pocket. Already, the chatter from outside was beginning to pour past the door. Lissia turned on her heel. The contest would be starting soon, and she didn't want to miss a minute.


End file.
